Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 April 2018
02:29:21 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 02:29:31 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 02:30:52 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 02:30:52 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 04:23:57 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 04:36:14 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 04:37:12 Twinny <3 04:37:13 Still, the script is easier for putt a lot of pages in a category 04:37:19 No greeting? 04:37:23 Who raised you 04:37:34 Twinny with a Cat badge ;) 04:37:41 Alright Twinny with a cat badge 04:37:47 Hello :P 04:37:51 I'm Robyn with no badge :D 04:38:04 Free to mess with the wiki without drawing any attention 04:38:06 You know why? 04:38:16 Cause I don't got a badge and no one pays attention to users liek moi 04:38:18 Xd 04:38:45 I would have suggested you if you came back before that discussion, lol 04:39:13 I was always here though 04:39:18 I was just unable to connect 04:39:18 :[ 04:39:21 Stupid wifi 04:39:38 I know that but still 04:39:52 It's alright, rights just make my job easier 04:39:57 Besides 04:40:00 It gives me a perfect excuse 04:40:02 To bother you 04:40:04 And Mari 04:40:06 :3 04:40:13 Lol 04:40:16 Yeah 04:40:30 Trust me, I don't think you would be a bother to me, lol 04:40:49 Pfft bug someone enough and anyone will find you annoying ;> 04:41:10 Yeah but I can dish it right back 04:41:22 - 04:41:24 That's 04:41:28 That's so true LOL 04:41:46 And that is why we're twins, lol 04:41:57 How've ya been recently 04:42:32 Good, got a boyfriend from Louisiana:3 04:42:46 Brb 04:42:50 Aren't you a boi 04:42:57 Ah alright 04:44:02 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 04:44:07 Back 04:44:11 Weba 04:44:30 Mobile so I'm stuck one tab 04:44:41 Awesome I can keep you here <3 04:44:54 Got an email of a Zombizou edit 04:45:01 Oh 04:45:05 Yeah I saw that 04:45:13 I wanted to check it out 04:45:14 Wanted to undo it but I don't really know the guildlines well :S 04:45:27 I'm more of a maintenance user tbh 04:45:33 One who knows their way around code and stuff 04:45:45 Tbh, I always check page edits just in case 04:45:59 Same here 04:46:41 I actually said something like that on Clydesdale's wall talk to Camie 04:47:00 Talking* 04:47:31 Hm? 04:47:34 Lemme see 04:47:57 Is it titled "Vandal"? 04:48:16 Yeah, k asked for a warning for someone 04:48:20 I* 04:50:16 Ok I just removed the miscategorized files of my own 04:50:49 I'm probably the only user here that can categorize as fast as a bot 04:50:50 Xd 04:51:37 That depends on how fast you set Masscategorize 04:51:43 Normally I se 04:51:46 Oops 04:51:52 I'm not using masscat 04:51:59 You just open up a thousand tabs 04:52:05 And then do it individually 04:52:08 Then ctrl + w 04:52:09 Ez life 04:52:33 The default is 1 page per second 04:53:19 When doing images I did 10 per second, lol 04:53:33 Then that's the point of running the script lol 04:54:01 If I manually categorize pages with a couple categories and stuff, like episode images, my high score was 14 images / minute 04:54:14 Though if it's only one category I can do like 50 / minute 04:54:45 You feed the too a list of pages to categorize or decategorize 04:55:07 And you can add multiple categories at once too 04:55:32 I find using mass cat slower than doign it by hand 04:55:39 You have to pick the files individually 04:55:43 Really? 04:55:52 Then remove + add every single file that doesn't have the same categories 04:55:58 Then you have to go back and check which files you missed 04:56:00 Even at default speed? 04:56:03 Yes 04:56:14 This is talking from months of experience though 04:56:28 Let's say you set 1 image / person 04:56:31 Second* 04:56:37 There's 1k images 04:56:48 Estimating the time it takes you to find the images with the same category 04:56:56 And the time it takes for you to type in the categories for each group 04:56:58 And sorting it 04:57:02 Repeating it for the rest 04:57:08 It's about half an hour at most 04:57:11 However, if you do it by hand 04:57:14 Well yeah, by if you are setting up sub categories you can c/p the list in the category page 04:57:15 You don't need to double check 04:57:30 Yes, and C/P takes time as well 04:57:45 You gotta scroll it and sometimes you have to filter through the files, you get me? 04:57:56 True 04:58:27 Files in particular can be annoying 04:59:00 You have to sift through the name Ian the preview and such 04:59:06 And* 04:59:58 :S 05:00:03 I got scripts to make my life easierrr 05:00:05 Wew 05:00:42 http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2018-04-11_at_12.54.59_PM.png 05:00:45 Check it 05:00:55 All I gotta do is press this and the file will be categorized in less than a second 05:01:06 Delete it once you see it pls 05:01:20 Ok brb 05:01:41 Btw you can use imgur, lol 05:02:04 I'm too lazy to add another tab to my 1ktabs 05:02:57 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 05:02:59 Wb 05:03:12 Ez life amirite 05:03:36 Not fully sure how it works 05:03:44 Her or global 05:03:48 Here* 05:03:50 Here 05:04:05 Ok, brb, twinni gotta snoop, lol 05:04:49 Sn00p? 05:05:17 Ah 05:05:19 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 05:05:21 Web 05:05:25 Weba 05:05:42 Do you have to keep changing the category all the time? 05:05:49 Nani 05:05:53 Just that 05:05:59 And lol 05:06:01 Not all the time 05:06:05 When the wifi works 05:06:06 And I'm free 05:06:39 So you cam get it to ask what category you wan to add? 05:06:46 Can* 05:06:55 I suppose I could do that 05:07:06 Would be helpful 05:07:08 Though you can just do it with the category module down there 05:07:10 Works the same 05:08:49 Any, I was talk to Harte the other day about stuff I want to add to the wiki 05:09:02 Mm? 05:09:03 But I have to ask Tansy to actually do it, lol 05:09:06 Oh 05:09:22 Harte doesn't do good with coding 05:09:31 I have a small intention to be techmin here, the code here seems a bit mediocre 05:09:43 I think with some good scripts I can improve the wiki code-wise 05:09:52 And both things involve the wiki's JS 05:10:09 Though, just techmin, I don't do that "You Did Wrong" "Don't do this" "Block incoming!" thing 05:10:36 sthat admin that just didn't give a damn 05:10:59 Also not just JS, CSS too 05:11:13 Like i said, wikia need a coder role that allows edits to mediawiki but not moderation stuff 05:11:21 -!- LuluGemNZ has joined Special:Chat 05:11:26 Hello 05:11:45 Hi 05:11:50 Agreed 05:12:06 Lulu, I'm mobile, can you tell me what that talk on Casey's page was? 05:12:14 I don't know anything about coding so I might not be useful sadly. 05:12:26 I just realized I have 3k edits 05:12:45 Yeah, adding categories stacks up 05:13:04 I'm not doing it for edit count 05:13:10 Even with Masscategorize 05:13:13 There was a misunderstanding. I thought someone was attacking Casey's page 05:13:32 That is how Mari is the top user atm 05:13:33 But luckily the efio6 who edited Casey'd page was in good faith 05:13:44 What was the edit? 05:13:47 *editor 05:13:48 I'mma surpass mari with the least edits then 05:13:54 Challenge accepted 05:13:54 Xd 05:14:05 Mari has a 5000 edit badhe 05:14:05 Also, check PM twinny 05:14:10 She might have a few lucky edits, lol 05:14:14 And So does Tansy 05:14:16 I got a few lucky edits too 05:14:19 Lol 05:14:38 Tansy and Mari made the most edits. I've checked their badges. 05:14:49 You get a badge for every one thousand edit 05:14:53 Ah 05:15:03 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 05:15:13 Oh yeah a use changed Casey's pronouns to neutral 05:15:17 I hit the back space >.< 05:15:20 I gotta go 05:15:20 O/ 05:15:28 They received permission to do so though 05:15:29 Bye 05:15:39 Sorry fams, take care 05:15:48 I'll ask Mari for you Robyn 05:15:52 By 05:15:57 Ask mari to do what? 05:15:57 Bye* 05:15:59 If you have her permission. 05:16:06 For...? 05:16:19 I'd ask Tansy but she's not here at. I think she's busy 05:16:28 Read pm alex 05:16:32 To mass categorize images 05:17:16 It would be best for a bot to do it anyway 05:17:28 So Mari or Sophie 05:17:32 I thought so too so de it's faster 05:17:54 Ugh typos I'm in mobile dammit 05:18:05 Same here 05:18:28 The interfece on mobile is horrendous 05:18:45 Why do you think I don't use it, lol 05:19:03 (chuckle) 05:19:20 Plus with the mobile site, I can't even open sections 05:19:46 Yeah same here. I hope Tansy is alright. She's been absent lately 05:19:59 But I know she's busy. 05:20:01 I think it might be collage 05:20:16 Yeah that might be it 05:20:38 Btw, are you good with graphics design? 05:20:57 Wait, brb 05:20:57 Kinda 05:21:59 -!- LuluGemNZ has joined Special:Chat 05:22:35 -!- LuluGemNZ has left Special:Chat 05:22:57 -!- LuluGemNZ has joined Special:Chat 05:23:06 -!- LuluGemNZ has joined Special:Chat 05:23:54 -!- LuluGemNZ has joined Special:Chat 05:23:58 -!- LuluGemNZ has joined Special:Chat 05:24:04 -!- LuluGemNZ has left Special:Chat 05:24:17 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 05:24:43 Evidently html works in the summary? 05:24:55 -!- LuluGemNZ has joined Special:Chat 05:25:05 Sorry about that, lol 05:26:03 I'm going to head off to bed in 10 mind but before I go I think that trivia of Manon being the second youngest after August is redundant because we don't know her age. 05:26:21 And Ella and Etta's ages are unknown too 05:26:46 True, I'm still confused about the ul thing 05:28:10 Anyway, how good are you? 05:28:31 Can you do something similar to our watermark? 05:28:37 -!- LuluGemNZ has joined Special:Chat 05:29:38 -!- LuluGemNZ has left Special:Chat 05:51:03 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 05:51:57 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 07:04:25 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 08:20:41 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 08:20:54 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:13:35 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 09:15:03 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:15:03 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:15:33 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 11:12:15 -!- Trixx the fox miraculous has joined Special:Chat 12:12:40 -!- Trixx the fox miraculous has left Special:Chat 16:05:36 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 16:06:01 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 16:06:12 -!- Chaton15 has left Special:Chat 17:10:25 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 17:34:16 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 17:44:37 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 17:47:38 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 17:57:37 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 17:57:38 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 18:08:04 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 18:13:36 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 18:15:41 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 18:34:02 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 18:35:02 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 18:49:38 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 20:24:30 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 20:25:11 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 20:45:04 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 20:45:06 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 20:45:38 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 20:54:38 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 20:55:10 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 21:05:17 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 21:06:08 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 22:29:15 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 22:29:22 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 22:30:02 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 22:43:09 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 22:43:40 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 22:48:02 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 22:57:38 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat Category:Wikia Chat logs